


Endlich

by Sneery69



Series: Pointless Tumblr Porn Ficlets [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming, bottom!Jensen, language kink: german
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sneery69/pseuds/Sneery69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“They already think we have a secret affair, anyway. What does it matter?”</p><p>‘It matters because we actually have a secret affair’, Misha almost says, but catches himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endlich

**Author's Note:**

> 2 Anon Prompt Fills: Cockles After-Con fluff that ends in smut and language kink

Misha sighs in contentment. He’s currently devouring the most delicious piece of steak he ever tasted, sitting across from what in his eyes is the most attractive man in the universe and even managed to convince him that candlelight was mandatory to celebrating a post-convention dinner.

Jensen jokes along with him good-naturedly, not even protesting the fifth and sixth allusion to how gay this must look to the cameras. “They already think we have a secret affair, anyway. What does it matter?”

‘It matters because we actually have a secret affair’, Misha almost says, but catches himself. You never know who’s listening, after all.

“You danced a lot today”, he finally comments, smirking. It was quite a scene, Jensen swinging his hips to the driving beat of rock music.

“Well, I have to compensate for your absolute lack of skill in the area, after all.” Jensen grins, open and happy, and it melts Misha’s heart a little, to see him at ease like this away from their four walls.

Jensen grows earnest again after a moment. “You know, I … I actually wanted to talk to you about something.”

It’s ridiculous, but fear immediately grips Misha. He’s always, at the back of his mind, afraid that Jensen will call it off any day, maybe finding that it puts too much of a strain on Danneel and his kids, or finally realizing how much easier it would be to not be with Misha.

“I…um.” Jensen takes Misha’s hand on the table, gripping tight like he only does when he’s incredibly nervous.

“I thought about what you said. About…about visibility, and making a statement.” Misha’s breath hitches. He fights for countenance, already preparing for the harsh blow of Jensen finally rejecting him.

“So I…I decided that… Um. I’ve got something for you, in fact.”

Jensen releases his hand, eyes darting anywhere but at Misha’s face, and he starts rummaging in his trouser pocket, finally producing what seems to be… the ring. The ring that he gave Misha once, a long time ago, and that Misha gave back after their big fallout.

“I…I understand if you don’t want it back. But I would like you to take it. And wear it. Everywhere. And if they ask…if they ask, you can tell them.”

Misha stares at Jensen open-mouthed, completely dumb-founded. He couldn’t move a muscle even if he wanted, and after a while, Jensen puts the ring in the middle of the table and draws his hand back. “Uh, could you maybe say something, Mish?”

Misha snaps out of it, grabbing for the ring like it’s a life line and sliding it on his left ring finger. “What about Dany?”

Jensen smiles tentatively, staring at Misha’s hand. “She’s okay with it. Already starting to prepare her family, in fact.”

“We need to get out of here. Now.” Misha waves for the waitress, tips her generously and doesn’t lose a second before he pulls Jensen with him on the street. They’re sitting in a taxi within minutes, heading right for the hotel.

Misha refrains from touching Jensen inappropriately, but it’s a hardship. He does hold his hand during the ten-minute drive, though, and Jensen doesn’t object, smiling the whole time.

___

Misha is not going to cry and make sappy confessions because that’s not who he is. Or that is what he’s currently telling himself, pushing Jensen against the wall of his hotel room after he slammed the door shut.

But damn, he has waited for this day for so long, had even started to come to terms with the possibility that Jensen might forever want to do this in secret. Their big break-up from three years ago had happened because Misha couldn’t stand it anymore and Jensen refused to budge, seeing his career, his family, his whole world fall to pieces if it ever came out.

Misha crawled back after not even four months, not able to stop, not able to get over it like Vicky begged him to, and Jensen didn’t have the strength to tell him no either. He finally told Danneel afterwards, but that was about all. Maybe he felt like he’d seriously push his luck, Misha doesn’t know. He himself has talked about it quite a lot, but Jensen rarely said anything on the topic. Well, until now.

What has become a tender make-out session gets a lot more desperate as soon as Misha pulls himself from his thoughts, realizing that he will finally get what he always wanted – being out and in the open with Jensen Ackles.

He moves them both to the bedroom, pushing Jensen down on the bed. “Clothes. Off.”

Jensen grins at him excitedly and complies. It’s always interesting how quickly he can shimmy out of his clothing if properly motivated. Misha quickly unbuttons his own clothes and joins Jensen on the bed, butt-naked and incredibly aroused.

Jensen looks amazing. He always does, and in fact Misha wouldn’t care if he decided to never work out again and eat greasy food the whole day, but he can’t deny that he’s getting turned on by all the extra muscle for Season Ten. It makes their sex even more interesting, with Misha usually the dominant one while Jensen enjoys being held down.

“Anything, Jen. Tell me what you want.”

Jensen moans, immediately turning on his stomach, presenting his spectacular arse. “Now, look at that. Such a whore for me.”

Jensen spreads his legs and then throws him a look over his shoulder that holds entirely too much insecurity.

Misha frowns. “What? What is it, Jen?”

“Uhm. So…do you remember the German kink I mentioned?”

Misha grins. “I do. In fact, halt den Mund und mach die Beine breit, Schlampe.“ [1]

Jensen buries his head in the cushions, spreading his legs even further, going so far as to reach back with his hands and hold himself open. It’s such a wanton display that Misha can’t help but explore the thing a bit further.

“Du bist unglaublich. So eine verdammte Hure, willst meine Zunge in deinem Loch, oder?“ [2] Jensen moans, then nods frantically against the sheets, hands already trembling.

Misha swats at them until Jensen takes his hands away and spreads his ass cheeks with his own fingers. “Gierige kleine Nutten bekommen ihre gerechte Strafe. Hinlegen.”

Jensen lets his hips fall immediately, whining when his crotch connects with the bed sheets forcefully.

Misha doesn’t wait longer, instead slapping Jensen’s ass hard with his right hand repeatedly. Jensen writhes under him, but doesn’t complain. He even goes so far as to meet every slap with his ass, slightly moving into it. Under normal circumstances, this would lead to Misha exploring more serious measures, but today he wants to keep it light.

He scrambles to a half-crouched position until he has a nice view of Jensen’s hole, then takes a tentative swipe with his tongue. Jensen moans loudly like he always does when Misha starts rimming him, which isn’t all that often. Misha loves seeing Jensen lose his composure, but he wants it to be a special surprise every time.

He takes his time, small licks and cat nips all he gives Jensen for several minutes. “Ich will dich hören”, [4] Misha finally rasps against the tender skin of Jensen’s inner thigh, trying not to rut into the mattress too much himself, his cock aching by now.

Jensen groans, voice pitching high like it does when he’s close to losing it completely. “Bitte. Bitte, Misha. Fick mich.” [5]

Jensen’s German is way better than Misha’s, almost accent free. It sounds hard, like a command even though it’s actually a plea.

Misha slaps Jensen’s ass where it’s already a pretty scarlet– he will not be disrespected in any language – and then fumbles for lube and a condom, thankfully already laid out.

“Ich will dein Gesicht sehen. Dreh‘ dich um.“ [6] Jensen complies eagerly, flopping around and pulling his legs back, holding them apart with his hands on his thighs.

Misha moans helplessly while using a generous amount of lube on himself, loving the way Jensen gets when he really needs to be fucked. But while they never manage to have completely kink-free sex, he wants this to be more than it usually is. He wants to show Jensen that he loves him, even though he never said it.

Misha slips in slowly without stretching Jensen first because he knows that that’s the way he likes it best. Jensen throws his head back, exposing his throat to Misha in a display of complete trust that never fails to drive him wild with want. Jensen’s hands scramble on his thighs, almost losing their grip on his own sweaty skin, so Misha helps him out by hooking his arms under Jensen’s knees, slowly moving them upwards until his legs rest on Misha’s shoulders.

“Is this okay?” Jensen only nods, staring at him with half-lidded eyes and a small smile on his face.

“If the strain gets too much tell me.” With that said, Misha finally bottoms out, drawing a keen from Jensen and a deep moan from himself. There’s no holding back afterwards. Misha goes slower than he usually would, aiming for deep, precise thrusts that make him nail Jensen’s prostate with every push, but with every hot clench of Jensen’s hole around him, he loses control a bit more. “Come on, Mish. Harder, come on. Need you.”

So what? Misha tried to be gentle, but Jensen begging for more is all it takes to make him go crazy. Misha puts more weight on his own hands next to Jensen’s head and moves forward, almost bending Jensen in half. He kisses him hard, brutally, and starts to pound into him in earnest, not holding back anymore. Jensen moans around his tongue like a porn star, knows exactly how much it turns on Misha to hear it, and Misha’s hand slowly creeps to Jensen’s neck. One look is enough to ascertain that this is exactly what Jensen had hoped for as Misha’s fingers curl gently around his throat. He never applies any real pressure – the idea is usually enough to make Jensen come like a rocket.

This time is no exception. Jensen squeezes his eyes shut, glistening mouth opening for Misha’s tongue to fuck into him while he moans his way through what seems to be a spectacular orgasm. Misha follows not even ten seconds later, the clench of Jensen’s muscles around his cock too much. He pulls out even though he’s still in the aftermath of blissful orgasm, but he doesn’t want Jensen to hold the position any longer. It must be horribly uncomfortable.

They lie there afterwards, sweaty and sated, when Misha decides that he wants to say it. Hell, he needs to say it, because obviously soul-gazing, tender sex is not for them.

He turns his head around, stares at Jensen’s flushed face, his green eyes shining with contentment. He smiles cheekily at Misha. “What?”

“I love you”, Misha replies, voice cracking because fuck, he’s scared and he hasn’t said these words for what feels like forever. Jensen’s expression changes to one of unadulterated surprise, then to such glowing happiness that the knot in Misha’s gut immediately resolves.

“I love you too. You’re an idiot.”

Jensen leans up to kiss him senseless, and Misha can’t stop smiling for the rest of the day.

The End

This might just have been the hardest thing I’ve ever written. I’m not happy at all. I hope my anons like it though. 

[1 ]shut your mouth and spread your legs, slut.

[2] You’re incredible. Such a damn whore. You want my tongue in your hole, right?

[3] Greedy little hoes get their rightful punishment. Lie down.

[4] I want to hear you.

[5] Please. Please, Misha, fuck me.

[6] I wanna see your face. Turn around.


End file.
